Cerulean Eyes And Sacrifice
by PSI Lucas
Summary: Lucas roams the isolated streets by himself after a blazing argument with Claus. But when the timid boy gets kidnapped, who will be there to save him?
1. Cerulean Eyes And Crystal Tears

Torrents of unmerciful raindrops rapidly fell from the dark, night sky. Harsh, gale force winds whipped at the face of the only person that seemed to be out in the ferocious weather. His blonde hair had become flat from the unavoidable shower and small, cold droplets were falling from his shivering skin. His teeth chattered together furiously as his body struggled to keep warm. Every inch of his clothes was drenched and had become heavier from the added weight of the rain. The only thing that helped him to see the path ahead of him, were the street lights that provided the route with a slightly faded, orange glow.

Slowly, one by one, each of his feet took a small step. Each step was filled with tiredness and agony. He had been walking a long while and wasn't making much progress.

The raindrops were not the only form of droplets that were falling from something so previously beautiful. Tear droplets also fell from the delicate eyelashes of the boy who wandered the night time streets. His eyes used to be so bright and so full of love... Now, they were full of pain and regret.

The boy couldn't help but reflect back on what caused him to leave his home that night. That argument that blazed viciously for hours, setting the atmosphere on fire. The argument that had occurred between himself and his other half. His twin brother.

_''You're so pathetic! All you ever do is cry and feel sorry for yourself! Why don't you just get up and leave? Nobody wants you here, Lucas! I hate you!''_

Another tear escaped the boy's cerulean eyes. Just recalling the scene made him feel as though a stake had pierced through his heart. He felt so unwanted.

''Hey, what's the matter?'' A seemingly soothing voice filled Lucas's ears.

Lucas brought his fists to his eyes and gently rubbed them. ''N-nothing...'' He stuttered as he turned to face the mystery person. ''I-I'm okay.''

''Nonsense.'' The unidentified person said. ''I've been watching you. I can tell that you're upset.''

''Y-you've been watching m-me?'' Lucas's heart began to thump a little faster than usual. He didn't know this person and they had been watching him? That doesn't seem right.

''Yes, I've been watching you for a while now actually.'' The person gave a sickening smile, bearing all of their teeth and sliding their tongue across them all.

Lucas's heart was beating louder and faster by the second. He was certain that it was going to come out of his throat any minute. ''I- I have t-to go.'' He quickly span on his heel and started to walk at a speedy pace, intending to escape the mystery person. But something stopped him.

The person grabbed hold of Lucas's collar and pulled him back with an abrupt force. ''Where do you think you're going?'' They growled. ''You're coming with me.''

Lucas took a deep breath and screamed. He screamed so loud that it echoed throughout the street. But the street was vacant. Nobody was around and all the houses that were surrounding them were abandoned.

''Scream all you want. Me and you are alone. Nobody will hear you.'' The person eerily whispered into Lucas's ear.

Tears were now falling from the boy's cerulean eyes at the same uncontrolling rate as the rain. His fate was now in this mysterious, unidentified person's hands. ''P-please let me go!'' He struggled, his voice came out as a choke.

''In your dreams, Lucas.'' The person spat.

Lucas's body stiffened. Did this mystery person just say his name?

The person noticed the sudden stop in struggle from the boy. They laughed to themself. ''That's right. I know who you are. In fact, my master will be pleased that I have finally captured you.''

''Y-you planned th-this kidnap?'' Lucas sobbed, body shaking from fear and cold.

''Yes. Don't worry. I'm sure my master will enclose the details to you when we arrive at the underground hideout.'' The mystery person sneered.

''But, please! I just want t-to go home! I w-want my mummy and d-daddy!'' Lucas stuttered, lips quivering as his eyes poured.

''Aww, poor you.'' The person dug their fingers into Lucas's arm and dragged him away. Despite the desperate screams and cries, the unidentified person managed to pull him along two abandoned streets, two isolated hills and past a polluted river. To the underground hideout.

**A/N: Shitty introduction, I know. This is my first kidnap story ever. Now that I have the kidnapping part done, in the next chapter you will find out why Lucas has been kidnapped. And there will be further drama in the chapters to come.**

**I just want to enclose with you that Claus and Lucas obviously had an argument over something and Claus didn't just say what he said in this chapter for no reason.**

**I appreciate reviews as they indicate on my weak and strong points in each fanfiction. Thank you to those who take the time to review! I posted this because I made a poll and you voted for it to be published. (I wasn't going to publish it due to the depressing theme)**

**I listened to the extended version of Home Sweet Home from the Mother 3 soundtrack whilst writing this. I listened to it for about half an hour straight. Fuck yeah, Mother** **3!**


	2. Tranferral and Conversion

A huge slab of heavy pavement was pulled up from the ground. Waves of fear were present in Lucas's ocean eyes. He trembled as a dark route appeared underneath him.

''What are you waiting for? Go on.'' The mysterious person gave the blonde boy a small but harsh shove.

Lucas gave a small gasp in return as he set his small, dainty foot onto the first stair.

A patronising chuckle came from the person as he observed Lucas's careful steps.

The blonde boy's heart was pounding and his stomach was churning. As he progressed further down the crumbling stairs, he could hear the aggressive growls from machinery. Was he going to get death by machine? Was he going to be forced into some sort of metal mechanism that was going to tear him apart? Whatever it was, he was completely petrified.

''Watch your step, kid!'' The person spat as Lucas misinterpreted the last stair and almost went tumbling forward.

''S-sorry!'' Cerulean eyes looked up, apologetic and scared.

''Whatever. Just head on into that room there,'' A gloved hand pointed forward at a heavy oak door that was outlined with gold and copper. ''Somebody is expecting us.''

Lucas's body tensed and his eyes began to tear up. Was this it? The end of his short life? Will his brother be made an only child? His lip quivered as he nervously tugged at his shirt.

''Don't make me push you again.'' The stranger hissed, impatience coating his words.

Lucas began to head forward, ringing his hands together as a crystal tear ran down his rosy cheek. His body was still damp from the previous downfall and he was shivering throughout the tragic moment.

**_Creeeeeeeak._**

The heavy door whined as the unknown person reached over Lucas and pushed it open.

Lucas's eyes widened dramatically as the inside of the room became visible. The timid boy's mouth dropped a fraction as his cerulean orbs scanned the horrifying room. He had never seen anything like it before. It was truly terrifying. The walls of the room were slightly cracked and small rocks would occasionally drop from them, creating a dungeon effect. Every noise that dared fill the room, echoed and drowned the ears of the people present. The odour of dampness and ancientness swarmed the atmosphere and stung the nostrils of any passer-by. Lucas whimpered.

A tall, cloaked figure emerged from the dark, distance back wall and began to approach the small boy. The cloaked figure's face was barely visible, but the amused grin on his face, however, was blinding. ''Well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't young, Lucas!'' A raspy voice escaped the figure's throat.

''I found him wandering the isolated streets by himself.'' The stranger, who was still gripping onto Lucas's arm, spoke before presenting the cloaked person with a respectful bow.

''Yes, well done. Now we can finally progress with our operation. Plan A is still intact.'' The evil grin widened as Lucas daren't flinch. The smile was eerie and scarily hypnotising. It had Lucas under control.

''Should we tell the little rascal what we're planning on doing with him?'' The mystery person asked his master, pulling at the blonde boy's arm a little. He was sickeningly amused by the whole situation and enjoyed the feeling that Lucas was going to suffer.

The 'master' brought his leather gloved fingers to his hidden chin. ''Yes. Perhaps we will.'' He chuckled, voice sounding like a cough. ''We shall take him to the location required and show him.''

Lucas's stomach turned somersaults. This didn't sound good. At one point, his lips parted, intending to make an objection, but then he remembered that these creeps were superior to him so he backed off.

''Come here, Squirt,'' The man, who held Lucas's arm, abruptly yanked him forward to follow the 'master'. ''We've got a little surprise for you.''

Lucas's eyes squeezed shut as he bit into his lip, allowing himself to be dragged forward.

Once they had reached the corner of the huge underground den, the 'master' cleared his throat, indicating for Lucas to open his eyes. ''Meet your fate, little boy.'' He smirked.

In front of Lucas, was a large glass sphere in which could be entered through the glass door on its side. Many wires and cables were attached to the back of it and were trailed to be linked with a huge, roaring machine beside a large computer.

Lucas body trembled as he attempted to speak. ''Am am am I g-going to go i-in tha-that?'' His stutter had increased dramatically, causing the two strangers to give a small laugh, straight from their diaphragms.

''Yes! Well done, kid!'' The first stranger whom Lucas had met spoke directly into the timid boy's ear.

''B-but… why?'' Lucas tilted his head to the side, eyes welling with tears once again.

The 'master' cleared his throat for the second time. ''Well, according to the cunning Plan A, to be brusque, I am going to order you into the glass sphere and attach several patches and wires to your torso, abdomen, head and hands to generate power which will fill up the meter on this machine here,'' The 'master' strolled confidently over to a huge chunk of metal with lots of buttons and levers. ''The way the power will be produced, is by using your special ability,'' He turned to Lucas with another evil, hungry grin. ''PSI energy.''

Lucas gasped, he clasped his hands to his mouth. ''Wh-why do you need my energy to fill up the machine s-sir?'' He asked, lips pursed to prevent himself from bawling.

''Simple. If we generate enough power to fill up this machine, then it will have enough potential to do a lot of damage to the world. Releasing the collected energy using power charged capsules, we could convert the PSI energy into mind control energy,'' He explained, playing with his hands. ''Then everybody will bow to me.'' **(Scheme explained more basically in A/N:)**

Lucas looked mortified. But there was still one thing that played on his mind. ''H-how will you g-generate enough e-energy from on-only me?'' He questioned the man, hoping to receive some kind of indication that the man had not planned the amount of energy needed beforehand.

''Oh, don't you worry about that,'' The 'master' sneered. ''I have already practically sucked the life out of another little boy of your ability.''

''Lovely kid, he was.'' The other stranger pitched in, grinning.

Worry lines appeared on Lucas's forehead as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. They had sucked the PSI power out of another kid, too? This was awful. ''I-Is he okay? Th-the boy?''

The 'master' bared his teeth. ''He's fine.''

The timid boy recognised the sarcasm in the cloaked figure's words. Whoever this PSI user was… He was clearly not fine. Lucas wanted to do something about it. But how?

The 'master' turned away from Lucas and set his eyes on the other stranger. ''Go and get this boy cleaned and dried,'' He ordered, control overcoming him. ''This operation will not be a success if he is wet.''

The mysterious person obeyed and clenched hold of Lucas's arm once again before squeezing it with an abrupt force.

Lucas cowered and whimpered.

''Get used to the pain.'' The stranger spat. ''This energy transfer won't be painless.'' With that, he dragged Lucas away to yet another hidden room.

**A/N: So, now you know why Lucas has been kidnapped. Well, hopefully you understood because I basically made a load of crap up. Clearly none of that shit is even possible or legit, but hey, this is fiction. *Shrugs***

**If you didn't understand the explanation of this 'Cloaked Figure's' scheme, I'll explain it again but a bit more basic: Lucas possesses PSI energy which is what the kidnappers need to power a machine. Once Lucas is sealed inside the glass sphere and all of the wires and patches are attached to his fragile body, they will begin to drain him of his PSI energy. As the PSI energy gets drained out, it passes through the cables and wires and fills up a machine. The meter on the computer will display how much PSI energy intake it has consumed. Once enough energy has been transferred, it will be converted to mind control energy and used to charge up several capsules which can be put into another huge machine which has the potential to overtake everybody's minds in one 'ZAP'. Therefore, they will take over the world as everybody bows down to them.**

**I hope you understand. If you still don't, drop me a PM and I'll go through it again.**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Chapter plan out:**

**CHAPTER THREE: Lucas meets the boy who has already has his PSI energy taken away. Does he have enough energy left to telepathically connect to other PSI users as a cry for help?**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Was the telepathy a success? Did anybody respond?**

**CHAPTER FIVE: How is Claus coping with his younger twin's disappearance? Will he risk his life to go looking for him?**

**CHAPTER SIX: ?**


	3. Malevolous Strangers

Lucas's eyes squeezed shut, desperately trying to ignore the pain that was throbbing through his arm as the stranger dragged him along a large hall. The hall looked exactly the same all the way through; Dull, Intimidating, Eerie, walls crumbling to pieces as several candle holders struggled to stay attached to the worn walls, a few boring old dust-covered portraits of creepy looking people plastered over random spots... Just like a dungeon in a typical thriller movie.

''Here you are kid,'' The stranger spat, shoving Lucas into a washroom at the end of the hall. ''Get yourself cleaned and dried.''

Lucas looked up at the mysterious person, his eyes were eyes welled with tears, hurt and fear was evident on his face, and he presented an innocent expression that was pleading for mercy.

''What are you waiting for? Get a move on! I'll be back to take you to the procedure room in about ten minutes or so. Be quick or I'll make sure the process hurts more.'' The stranger ignored the blonde boy's plead and instead punched a fist into his hand, indicating that his statement was indeed a threat.

The blonde boy gulped, lifting a weak hand to wipe at his cerulean eyes, too scared to let any tears fall.

The stranger huffed and turned his back on the young boy, eager to return to his 'master' so he could hear the cunning plan in detail again. How that evil freak loved to see others suffer.

Lucas watched the person walk away before running a hand through his blonde locks, struggling to comprehend how he got himself into such a mess. Then he remembered...

_''Go on, Lucas! Walk out right now! None of us would care if you went missing!'' _

Those piercing words that his twin brother had told him just hours before this situation were coming back to him, haunting him, making him feel even worse - if that was potentially possible...

Lucas let out a loud and frustrated sigh as he balled his fists, rubbing at his eyes again. Sometimes, life gave him more than he could handle. How could he possibly get out of this mess? He was sure to die there. I mean, how can one survive after having their energy sucked out of them?

The boy shuddered at the pessimist thoughts before taking a look around his current surroundings. He was in a freaking washroom that was located in some huge underground den run by some sick strangers who intended on doing critical damage to him. They were immensely superior to him and there was no way he could defend himself against those malicious strangers. What was he supposed to do? Should he just let it happen and accept his fate? Should he follow their orders and let them get what they want?

Thoughts bombarded Lucas's head as he stood in the centre of the repugnant washroom. He turned on his heel and faced an insanitary mirror. Lucas stared at what reflected back at him. What he saw was a weak boy who was merely standing there; ready to be used as a weapon of mind destruction. That is not what Lucas wanted to be. Lucas wanted to stand up and fight. He wanted to vitiate those moron's plans to take over the world. Lucas had to be optimistic. He had to rebel against these rules. And he will.

If Lucas was going down... He'd go down trying.

With that, the boy took the first step out of the washroom and entered back into the eerie hall. He shuddered again, fear and adrenalin soaring through his body.

He looked to his left and analysed the view. There was nothing spectacular. Just some huge cobwebs and a huge portrait of someone he didn't recognise at all. The walls were cracked and tired just like they were the whole way through and the remainder of the deep, red paint was peeling off. There was nowhere to escape there.

Lucas accepted it and moved on. His optimistic thoughts were managing to break through his usually pessimist mind.

He then looked to his right. He was greeted with an enormous door which towered over him with a forbidding leer. The door was royal purple and was incised with fancy demons. It was extremely uninviting, but time was running out. If Lucas wanted to make it out alive… He had to be prepared to make risks.

Lucas wrapped his dainty hands around the ornate door knob. He breathed in a deep breath of preparation and proceeded to twist.

The door handle made a faint clicking sound as it twisted. It was obviously dilapidated with age. Lucas ignored the sound and focused on his arm strength. The door was incredibly heavy, and Lucas was eager to open it.

The small boy finished turning the door knob and began to pull the weighty door forward. He hauled it with all of his strength as the door creaked and caused a fortissimo echo to thunder throughout the hall.

Lucas squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip in nervousness. He was terrified that the strangers would hear this monstrous sound and come running into the hall… But they didn't.

The blonde boy gave a weak smile in satisfaction as the door successfully opened enough for him to squeeze through.

He stepped inside the new opening and his mouth dropped in incredulity. He couldn't believe what was in front of him.

These strangers really were the definition of malevolent.

**A/N: I know I said that in this chapter, I would include Lucas meeting the energy-starved PSI user... But I'm taking things a little slower. Sorry if this was a dissapointment.**

**I won't put this on a hiatus because I'm on a roll to get my fanfiction finished.**

**Sorry about the long hiatus last time.**


End file.
